The Memory Box
by Giraffes Will Rule The World
Summary: The box that changed Percy and Audrey's relationship. Written for the Cry Me A River challenge. Doesn't necessarily follow the timeline of the books.


**The Memory Box**

Audrey Thompson sighed, reaching for yet another cardboard box. She stared at the silverware as if it was her worst enemy before emptying it into the closest drawer. Audrey and her boyfriend, Percy Weasley, had recently moved in together, and she had spent the whole day unpacking cardboard boxes. It was now four in the afternoon and she was bored, tired and hungry. Finally quitting, she made herself a cup of tea and settled down at the small dining room table, knocking over a box in the process. "Great," she muttered, growing even more frustrated.

Leaning down to pick up the contents of the cardboard container she just tipped over, Audrey gasped. Lying on the floor was a collection of photographs, and they weren't hers. Audrey lifted them and removed the first from the rubber band. It showed a middle-aged couple. The woman was knitting and the man was tinkering with a muggle torch. Confused, she flipped it over and let out another gasp when she read the messy print on the back. _Molly and Arthur Weasley 1994. _"Percy's parents," she whispered, shocked.

Percy had never told Audrey about his family. Whenever she brought up the subject, he tensed and started talking about something else. She knew he was hiding something but she loved him and assumed he would talk to her eventually. The biggest insult came when she reached the final photo: seven children, two adults and a rat in Egypt. "He has six siblings and he didn't tell me!" Audrey yelled, spilling her tea as she reached for the fallen box.

Lots of memories were contained in that box. Old letters, jumpers, spectacles and… a wedding invitation? "Percy never mentioned a wedding," Audrey said, tears forming in her eyes as she realised how much the man she loved was keeping from her.

The invitation read:

_Dear Percy Weasley,_

_You are formally invited to the wedding of:_

_William Arthur Weasley and Fleur Isabelle Delacour_

_R.S.V.P at your earliest convenience._

There was a letter attached to the invitation:

_Percy, _

_I'm only inviting you to my wedding because you are my brother and I love you. This invitation does not change the fact that I am angry at you for leaving us. Mum has being crying constantly and Ginny no longer has a decent person to look up to. I was attacked by Fenir Greyback, the most brutal werewolf in Britain – remember? And you didn't even write to ensure I was okay. That hurt. Come to Fleur and I's wedding if you so desire. Although I highly doubt you do._

_Brotherly love (I'm not sure you deserve it though)_

_Bill_

The moment Audrey finished reading, Percy flooed into the living room and shouted, "Audrey, I'm back!"

When he didn't receive an answer, he walked towards the kitchen. "Audrey?" he asked, halting when he noticed what she was reading. "Audrey, where did you find that?"

"In the box where you hid it," she answered, venom dripping from her voice.

"I wasn't hiding it. I just didn't know how to tell you about it," Percy tried to explain.

"It's not that hard, I've got six siblings and my parents are called Molly and Arthur," Audrey snapped.

"What? I've got six siblings and my parents are called Molly and Arthur. I was an obnoxious, self-centered – to use George's word – prat. Who abandoned them because I was brain washed by the Ministry. I needed to show everyone that I wasn't just another Weasley. I was different. I didn't care for quidditch and put in as much effort as possible at school, gaining the highest marks in fifty years. Then I basically became Fudge's pet. Following him around, catering to his every whim. Is that what you would have wanted to hear?" Percy asked, finally stopping for breath.

"It would have been better than you lying," Audrey whimpered, her tears finally falling when she saw the apologetic look on his face.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Percy soothed, moving to sit beside Audrey and taking her in his arms. "I didn't want you to leave me. You are the person that's kept me sane for the last two years and I love you," Percy said, kissing Audrey's chocolate brown hair.

"I know you do but I can't believe you thought I would leave you because of a mistake you made two years ago," Audrey whispered into his chest. "I love you too, you know that don't you?"

"Yes, but….," Percy started, only to have Audrey interrupt him.

"No buts. I don't care that you made such a big mistake. I just hate that you didn't tell me, but I want you to get back in touch with your family." Percy tried to say something but Audrey shushed him. "I know it'll be hard but I want our baby to know it's aunt, uncles and grandparents. Since my parents are dead, that just leaves your family."

"B-baby?" Percy stammered, having hardly heard the rest of what Audrey had said.

"Yes, a baby. I'm pregnant," Audrey informed him, smiling at him for the first time since he had arrived home.

"That's wonderful. A baby," said Percy, placing a tentative hand over Audrey's, still flat, stomach.

"I it's a girl, we'll call her Molly and if it's a boy we will call it Arthur. Agreed?" she asked.

"Agreed," he confirmed, pulling Audrey closer and holding her protectively.

They both knew that they would be fine as long as they had each other.


End file.
